Endless Shadows
by static-xexx
Summary: "Am I going insane?" Tifa said aloud. Only to find that nothing in the world is was it seems. And the dead are starting to show the horrors of herself. Can she survive these horrors and still keep her sanity?


I don't own final fantasy 7 or it's characters for that matter.

Go pick on someone else. Blah, Blah.

"You told me once. That we will be a family that would transcend time. That we would stay together. Forever." Tifa woke with a gasp. She remembered those words. The day. The day he left her. He didn't do it voluntarily. He was found dead in an alley in the middle of Edge. Murdered, his throat had been cut from ear to ear. Almost decapitating him. Yet no body was detained, no suspects, not even any evidence. Cloud Strife. Her husband. He had died not long after the birth and shortly after death of her infant. Her little girl, who she would never get to hold, of dress for school. Or anything else a mother is supposed to do for her child. It was funny in an ironic way. Sephiroth could not kill him the two times he tried to destroy the planet. Neither could the remnants. Or the Deep Ground Soldiers. But it just took one person to kill the savior of the planet. A nobody. At least no one has been found. If it was Sephiroth then they all would have known by now. Yes these were the words she said when she placed flowers on his casket.

Now she was on a bus heading back home. Not in Edge. she couldn't stand the sight, sound, or smell of that shithole any longer. She was heading back to Nibelheim. 'Who cares if it is a fake. Everything else in the world is false now anyways. Just a fucked up illusion we live in. Nothing to prove that we are real or not.' Tifa reached in to her purse to pull out a flask. She then took a large swig of the burning alcohol and put the flask back into her purse. Ever since the death of her child Tifa had started to drink, heavily. Ever night she would take a bottle from the bars stock and down it by dawn. Cloud would come down and try to stop her, then scold her. Which only led to arguments. Once she recalled even throwing a shot glass at him. Barely missing his head. When she was done Cloud would no matter what carry her up to bed and hold her in his arms. Then when he died, her drinking got worse. She couldn't even keep the bar open because of her drinking. Barret took custody of Marlene and Denzel since she was constantly too drunk to even take care of them. In fact they took care of her during a week they were with her before they too were taken away from her life.

Her friends. Well they kept in touch. They called almost everyday, and sometimes visited. But they almost seemed to do so out of pity. Cid even said it. "Damn Tifa. What happened to you? I know you got hurt bad. But still you are not even a shadow of who you once were." Tifa of course being drunk growled and yelled at Cid. "Yeah? Well who are you to fucking say anything Cid? Oh by the way how is Shera and the kid? I mean not everyone has a perfect fucking life and a perfect fucking family like you asshole! So mind your own fucking business shit for brains!" Cid just snorted and took off. Not before saying something else. "Good thing Spike is dead. He would never want to even glance at you at now. Not at what you have become. I don't even want to see you anymore." With that he left.

There was a time that she had wanted so bad to commit suicide. She almost succeeded once. But Yuffie snuck into the bar during her attempt and found her lying on the couch with an empty bottle of pills next to her. The next thing she knew she had awoken in a hospital two weeks later. As soon as she was released she planned on doing it again. But her friends seemed to keep watch on her. And worst of all. They wouldn't let her drink. She had to stay sober for a month and a half. The desire to not feel anything was just over taking her the whole time. In the end she had promised to never attempt to take her own life again. And not to drink again. Empty promises. Even though she hasn't had any urge yet to kill herself. Her drinking came back with a vengeance.

With each passing day she began to hate Edge more and more. Even the people sickened her. For all she knew the same prick who killed her husband could have been in the bar being served by her. To her everybody was a suspect. she held no trust towards anyone. Each person she saw caused her to boil in rage. To the point that she could beat them to a pulp. In the end she decided to leave that nest of rats and come back to the only place she could think of as home. Nibelheim. It was only a rebuilt replica. But she didn't care. It was still familiar. In fact the home she had purchased was right on the spot where Cloud's old home used to be. The replica was almost perfect of the place he once lived in when they were kids.

So now Tifa Lockheart Strife was going back to her origins. What she was planning to do after she got there was still up in the air for her. If anything maybe opening another bar. Or just doing random jobs. She would probably just drink herself to death. But hey. At least it would be at home. Well more or less.

Tifa took another swig from her flask. When the bus stopped. She was here. She got off the bus and found herself at the entrance of town. There was a heavy fog that seemed to make the town as dreary as she felt. She started to walk towards her knew home. It was six at night and most of the people were in their homes eating dinner with their families. 'Tshhh. Family. It can be so easy taken away in a couple of seconds. So what good is it? The only reason people have one is because they are scared of dying alone. Also they fear not having a legacy. Not having people to carry their them in their memories. I am not afraid. I don't need any of that shit anymore. All I need is the only real thing I know.' Tifa lifted the flask to her lips again and took a swig. She was close to her house. She noticed a older, pudgy man sweeping off the front step of the hotel give her a glance. She didn't care. All she wanted to do was drink the rest of her flask and pass out. She had Barret move her stuff over before her arrival. Her bedroom would be in the same place where he slept as a child.

When she got to her house she unlocked the door and walked in. The lights were out she soon turned one on. She then dropped her stuff on the floor near the door, and closed the place up. She then started to stumble up the stairs, cursing the whole time. When she finally reached her bedroom she turned on a lamp and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked at herself in disgust. She had become more pale over the time since his death. Her eyes held dark circles underneath them from lack of sleep. Tifa just scoffed and took another big swig from her flask. She then looked out the window which faced a replica of her old house. She could see a light on in her old bedroom window, but the shades were closed so she couldn't spy the person who lived there. She then took another large swig from her flask, emptying it. She then shut off her lamp. After that she jumped into her bed and started to let the blackness consume her. She then could have sworn she heard a croaking kind of voice call out her name "Tifa." She ignored it. Figuring it was only the booze fucking with her mind. She just let the blackness consume her and went into unconsciousness. What she didn't see was a set of pale eyes too white to belong to anyone living, staring over her face while she slept.

Hey people! It is me again! Woooohooooo setting it up for the horror to begin. I hope you enjoy this fic people. You will see me soon. I guarantee it! Till then see you all later.


End file.
